whitewolffandomcom_de-20200213-history
Mexiko-Stadt (cWoD)
Mexiko-Stadt, die Hauptstadt Mexikos, ist in der Welt der Dunkelheit einer der wyrmkorrumpiertesten Orte der Welt, Hauptsitz des Sabbat und der Technokratie, und die Heimat von mehr als 200 Kainiten, 60 Werwölfen und 20 Magi. Geschichte Vor der Eroberung durch die Europäer lebten im heutigen Mexiko die Azteken, angeführt von dem Magus Quetzalcoatl. Nach vielen Jahrhunderten verließ er die Azteken, da er eine Veränderung spürte und dieser auf den Grund gehen wollte. Er reiste nach Europa, versprach seinen Leuten aber, beizeiten zurückzukehren. 1116 wurden die Azteken von dem Baali-Methusalem Huitzilopoctli zu ihm gerufen. Er machte sich zu ihrem Kriegsgott, ließ sich von ihnen anbeten und verlangte Opfer und Loyalität. Er führte die Azteken und einige andere Stämme auf vielen Reisen, und sie folgten ihm, weil sie ihn fürchteten. Unter seiner Herrschaft wurden die einst friedlichen Azteken zu Kriegern und Eroberern. 1321 kamen die ersten von ihnen im Tal von Mexiko an. Innerhalb weniger Jahrzehnte hatten sie dort die Stadt Tenochtitlan gebaut. Um ihr Reich auszudehnen, eroberten sie so viele Stämme, wie sie konnten. Huitzilopoctli ordnete dabei die Tötung aller Fera an und ließ die Garou und Bastet vertreiben. Während dieser Zeit belohnte er sein Volk mit reicher Ernte und ernährte sich von den Seelen ihrer Opfer. Er ließ zudem jene opfern, die andere, fremde Götter anbeteten. Das Reich florierte, bis die Eroberer nach Tenochtitlan kamen. Sie brachten dabei den Methusalem Helena mit sich und alliierten sich mit den Tlaxcalan, einer Gruppe von Eingeborenen, die sich erfolgreich gegen die Azteken zur Wehr setzten. Sie unterstützten die Spanier bei ihrem Angriff. Wer ihnen ebenfalls half, war Quetzalcoatl, dessen Körper, besessen von einem Seeker of Voids, mit den Spaniern nach Tenochtitlan kam. Als Cholula, eine freie Stadt, die mit Motecuzoma, dem Führer der Azteken, alliiert war, durch die Spanier fiel, sah er dies als letzte Warnung an, da er Quetzalcoatl verärgert habe. Im November 1519 ergab er sein Reich den Eroberern. Helena derweil fand Huitzilopoctli unter einer Pyramide, die ihm zu Ehren erbaut worden war, und verließ den Ort. Ihr Kind Melinda Galbraith ließ sie zurück. Melinda wurde von Huitzilopoctli überzeugt, ihre Erzeugerin habe sie betrogen, und wurde zum ersten und einzigen Prinzen von Tenochtitlan. Die Götter, die so lange untätig gewesen waren, allen voran Huitzilopoctli, brachten die Azteken dazu, zurückzuschlagen, als die Spanier zehntausende der Azteken ermordeten, während Hernán Cortes in Veracruz war. Als er zurückkam – überrascht, da keinen Widerstand von denen erwartet hatte, die sich so leicht ergeben hatten – befahl er Motecuzoma, seine Leute zu beruhigen. Er versprach ihnen, dass die Spanier nach Europa zurückkehren würden, und bald darauf wurden diese von den Azteken vertrieben. Nach zehn Monaten jedoch kehrten sie schwer bewaffnet – und, ohne ihr Wissen, mit der Inquisition und dem Sabbat – zurück und die Azteken konnten nicht auf die Hilfe derer zählen, die sie zuvor erobert hatten. Innerhalb von 75 Tagen war das Reich zerstört. Der Sabbat wollte Melinda vernichten, doch sie entdeckten, wie gewillt sie war, das Blutsband zu Helena zu brechen, nahmen sie auf und machten sie zum Kardinal. Die Inquisition veranlasste Huitzilopoctli, sich bedeckt zu halten und abzuwarten. Die Spanier bauten in Tenochtitlans Ruinen eine neue Stadt, benannt nach dem Tal, in dem sie sich befand: Mexiko-Stadt. Die Macht, die die Inquisition erlangte, hatte zur Folge, dass auch Mitglieder des Himmlischen Chors Mexiko zu besiedeln begannen. Sie waren eine der wenigen übernatürlichen Gruppierungen, die die Vernichtung allen Übernatürlichen – Blutgeschwister, Magi, Kainiten und andere – durch die Spanier gut überstanden haben. Die Spanier zwangen die Azteken, Spanisch zu lernen und für sie zu arbeiten, während Huitzilopoctli gezwungenermaßen zusah, da der Wahre Glaube der Inquisition ihm die Hände band. Er labte sich dennoch an dem Leid seiner Leute. Die Spanier versuchten, alle Schriftstücke und andere Relikte der Kultur der Azteken zu zerstören. Der Himmlische Chor jedoch verhinderte dies, indem er vieles verstecke und das, was zerstört war, wieder aufschrieb. Die Peninsulares, also Kolonialisten, die in Spanien geboren wurden, nahmen die höchsten Ämter der Regierung an, gefolgt von den Criolles, den Spaniern, die in Mexiko geboren worden waren. Die Ureinwohner wurden völlig verdrängt, mehr noch als die Mestizos, die gemischter Herkunft waren und die größte gesellschaftliche Gruppe stellten. Die meisten Menschen lebten in Armut und ohne Schutz vor Verbrechen. Zwar zahlten sie Steuern, doch das Geld ging an Spanien. Am 16. September 1810 deshalb rief Miguel Hidalgo y Costilla, ein Criollo-Priester, zu einem Aufstand auf. Dieser scheiterte jedoch und Miguel wurde exekutiert, um ein Exempel zu statuieren. Derartige Aufstände wiederholten sich jedoch und Mexiko gewann 1821 seine Unabhängigkeit, als Spanien den Vertrag von Córdoba unterzeichnete. Die ersten drei Jahre nach der Unabhängigkeitsserlangung waren gezeichnet von vielen Putschversuchen und einer Regierung, die gelinde gesagt unbeständig war. 1910 rief Emilio Zapata eine Reform aus, beraubte diejenigen, die den Azteken vor hunderten von Jahren das Land abgenommen haben, ihrer Ernte und ernährte damit seine Jünger. Als die Revolution endete, wurde er von seinen eigenen Leuten, die von anderen bestochen wurden, getötet. Menschen aus den Vereinigten Staaten begangen sich an der Grenze niederzulassen, was letztendlich zum Mexikanisch-Amerikanischen Krieg führte. Dieser dauerte fast zehn Jahre, während der die Vereinigten Staaten vom Sabbat unterstützt wurden. Der Krieg zwang die mexikanische Regierung, am 2. Februar 1848 den Vertrag von Guadelupe Hidalgo zu unterzeichnen und damit mehr als ein Drittel des Landes für 15 Millionen Dollar an die Staaten abzutreten. Als der Präsident Benito Juárez starb, manipulierte Pentex die Wahl seines Nachfolgers General Porfirio Diaz, der als Diktator regierte und die Industrialisierung unterstützte. Pentex und seine Macht wuchsen und der Konzern verlagerte viele seiner Teile nach Mexiko-Stadt. Ihm folgten die Tänzer der schwarzen Spirale. Während der 40er Jahre des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts schritt die Industrialisierung unter Anleitung der Technokratie noch stärker voran, da Fabriken gebaut wurden, um die Nazis zu bekämpfen. Als der Krieg endete, wurden viele Mitarbeiter arbeitslos oder schlossen sich Pentex an. Das Erdbeben vom 19. September 1985, das mehr als 9000 Todesopfer forderte, ist Gegenstand vieler Debatten unter den Übernatürlichen. Die Magi machen sich gegenseitig dafür verantwortlich und auch die Garou und Kainiten suchen nach dem Schuldigen. Tatsächlich war dieses Erdbeben vollkommen natürlich und wurde durch die Plattentektonik verursacht. Situation Mexiko-Stadt ist eine der am schnellsten wachsenden Städte der Welt mit mehr als 20 Millionen Einwohnern, von denen mehr als die Hälfte unter achtzehn sind. Oft leben Familien aus zehn Leuten in einem kleinen Haus ohne Elektrizität und schlechten sanitären Anlagen. Mexiko-Stadt beherbergt fast 30.000 Fabriken, die täglich mehr als 11.000 Tonnen Rauch und Abgase produzieren, die sich wegen der Lage Mexikos zwischen den Bergen nicht verteilen. Der Smog macht es Kainiten bisweilen möglich, am Tage zu jagen. Die Polizei ist korrupt und es ist möglich, andere für Verbrechen anzuklagen, die nicht einmal geschehen sind, solange man zahlen kann. Ebenso ist es leicht, zu töten, ohne Konsequenzen spüren zu müssen, wenn man Geld hat. Eine bemerkenswerte Ausnahme ist Paraiso Vista. Dennoch finden sich in Mexiko-Stadt eine der größten Ansammlungen Wahren Glaubens, und die Zustände zerstören nicht die Hoffnung der Einwohner. Die Technokratie hat nahezu jedes Gildehaus Mexikos zerstört, und nahezu jeder Knoten wurde von Iteration X übernommen. Sie arbeitet dabei unwissentlich mit dem Sabbat zusammen, wobei beide Gruppen von Huitzilopoctli manipuliert werden. Ein Ergebnis wissentlicher Kooperation von Kainiten, Magi und Garou ist das Underbelly of the Wyrm. Ein großer Teil der Wohlhabenden in Mexiko-Stadt gehört Pentex an. Die gewöhnlichen Mitarbeiter, die Mehrheit also, erhalten jedoch nur 65 amerikanische Cents pro Stunde und müssen zwölf Stunden am Tag arbeiten. Die meisten von ihnen sind recht verdorben und werden bei der Arbeit täglich dem Wyrm ausgesetzt. Das Potenzial neuer Mitarbeiter wird durch ein Screeningverfahren ermittelt, dass diejenigen mit den niedrigsten ethischen Standarts und dem größten Willen – oder der größten Verzweiflung – eine Arbeit zu finden, ermittelt. Mitarbeiter, die Unfällen oder den Auswirkungen von chemischem oder biologischem Abfall zum Opfer fallen, werden auf die Straße geworfen. Mitarbeiter in jeder Fabrik werden zudem von Ärzten untersucht, die diejenigen, die sich gut als Fomori eignen würden, aussortieren und zu einer „Behandlung“ zwingen. Der Technokratie, dem Sabbat und den Tänzern der schwarzen Spirale ist nicht bekannt, dass neben ihnen noch andere Übernatürliche ihrer Art in der Stadt existieren. Da die Stadt zu groß ist, als dass sie von einer dieser Gruppen kontrolliert werden könnte, gelingt es einigen Magi der Traditionen (besonders des Himmlischen Chors, da die Kirche noch immer ihren festen Platz in der Stadt hat), Nephandi, Camarilla-Vampiren und Knochenbeißern, dort unterzutauchen. Von den Knochenbeißern existieren über fünfzig in der Stadt; damit ist dies eine der größten Ansammlungen ihrer Art der Welt. Quellen * en:Mexico City (cWOD) Category:Mexiko-Stadt (cWoD) Category:Mexiko (cWoD)